Can She Love Me Too?
by Ino-Gaara
Summary: It was a normal day for Edward Cullen. But will a new girl turn everything upside down for him? And what happens if the same girl is in a different relationship? Will Edward, a cold vampire, win the heat of this human? BellzXEdward. I do not own Twilight.


I do not own Twilight cuz if I did Bella would already be a vampire!!!

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_She walked by. It wasn't that big of a deal. Just a walk. But still…it should not have effect me like it did. The enticing smell coming from her hair and her skin…from her blood. So tantalizing…_

It had started like any day. I simply stirred from my bed, I don't sleep, and got ready. Alice was jumping around, still excited as ever, Rosalie was checking her reflection, Emmit was staring into space, Jasper was reading a book, probably from my fathers library, and my parents were sitting at the table smiling at their family.

"I'm going to school…",I announced in my deep voice. They stared up, their gold eyes shimmering, and smiled the usual flash of white.

"Alright son, just don't get hurt…",my father chuckled, obviously an inside joke. With a roll of my eyes, I was outside striding to my silver Volvo. After starting up the engine, I drove at my normal speed, 150 miles. Don't judge me, I like to ride fast.

I pulled into the parking lot, the usual glances of girls from each direction, and stepped out.

I sighed. School was so…so…dull….Nothing ever happened. It wasn't thrilling like a hunt in the mountains. It wasn't challenging seeing as everyone melted at my very words. I suppose I only went because it was something to do.

Across the drive way I could see Mike What's-his-name stepping out of his car. I honestly didn't know anything about the guy, in fact I would not have wasted my time if I hadn't of heard his thoughts which ran quiet clearly through my head.

_Ahh….my lady finally is gonna arrive…I cant wait to see the guys faces._

I raised an eyebrow. Interesting. Of course, the male species always only thought of women, but for some reason I was very intrigued by what he thought.

Of course I wasn't going to try and take his girlfriend from him…I'm not like that….

But still I was intrigued.

Shrugging, I walked to class.

_**None of my business…I shouldn't care…**_

I strolled through class ,but stopped. There was a girl right next to my seat. Of course I could care less about the seat, I mean it was just a stool made of wood. No, it was the girl herself. I had been around enough to recognize

That this girl was different then others.

The way her deep brown hair fell down her back. The way her pale skin reflected in the dim light of the biology lab. The way she exposed her throat out in the open, so smooth and so delicious looking. I could feel my fangs begging to be let loose. To cut deep in the mystery girl's throat. I did not let any of this show, however, and simply walked to my seat.

I decided to learn a little about her, but before I could lean over to introduce myself I was interrupted by the boy, Mike again-

"Bella!"

The girl looked up from her notebook, _**A smart girl as well, **_and turned to the voice. I felt a slight fire stir when I saw her smile brightly at the irritant boy.

"Mike!", she called standing from her seat and running to him. My face stayed emotionless as I saw her hug the boy. Every other human male's thoughts were basically the same, a pool of echoing voices in my head.

'_Wow that's mike's girl!!?!'_

'_I understand why he was so excited!!'_

'_Dang! Way to go Mike!'_

'_**What insulting comments…',**_ my own thoughts answered. They only talked about Mike, never about the girl. Obviously they were blind. That girl was a masterpiece. And I knew art. This girl was it.

My biology teacher stood, coughing to break up the reunion.

"Dear, can you please introduce yourself, and also tell us some things about you?"

The mystery girl smiled and pulled from her boyfriend-I shuddered at the word, seeing as I don't use it often- and turned to the front of the class.

"Hello," _**What a nice voice,**_ " My name is Isabella Swan, but I like to go by Bella. I enjoy art, literature, and music."

_**Very nice interests, **_this girl just kept gaining my interest.

My bronze eyes followed her. If I thought every thing about her was captivating then nothing prepared me for when she took her seat next to me.

That smell_….her _smell…so intoxicating, so captivating..

My natural instinct took over, I could feel my eyes growing black as she moved closer, bathing me in her smell. If I have not gone hunting yesterday I'd have probably attacked her right there.

But I restrained myself. For her sake, because I knew if I showed myself-my true form- to her, I would have lost all chance.

Even though she was a very curious human, she was still a human.

One that I would have to get to know. Very soon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Me: Well there you have it!

Rayna: HOW DARE YOU!!!

Me: What?

Rayna: You know I haven't read the book yet!!-sobs-

Me: Aww….I'm sorry…wanna cookie?

Rayna: yes….

Me: -tosses cookie-

Rayna: -eats happily-

Bella: Read and Review!!


End file.
